My Pup, My Son
by Radiant Arabian Nights
Summary: Harry is neglected by the Potters after Halloween in favour of his twin Charlus who was declared the BWL. Sirius takes Harry to the USA when he was 5 after Harry was raped at a party. Now they are back for the Triwizard Tournament for Ilvermorny. Harry is different and has betroths and he has to face his old family…


**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

 **Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker. I also have a slight mental disability so please excuse any mistakes. I do the best I can with writing these stories and trying to post chapters.**

* * *

 **Introduction**

Harry is neglected by the Potters after Halloween in favour of his twin Charlus who was declared the BWL. Sirius takes Harry to the USA when he was 5 after Harry was raped at a party. Now they are back for the Triwizard Tournament for Ilvermorny. Harry is different and has betroths and he has to face his old family…

* * *

 **Prologue**

* * *

Sirius hadn't been happy with James and Lily since shortly after Halloween when Dumbledore proclaimed Charlus the Boy-Who-Lived. Sirius watched as Charlus's twin Harry was pushed to the side. Even Remus was pushing Harry aside. But Sirius was Harry's godfather and he was determined to help him. He had tried to get Lily and James to see Charlus and Harry as equals. But that wasn't happening.

Harry and Charlus were now 5-years-old and it was their birthday but as usual Harry had been pushed to the side. Sirius didn't see him so he went looking for his godson. He got near Harry's room and heard a scream and Sirius rushes down the hall to see a man fleeing. Sirius doesn't go after the man but goes into his godsons room and sees Harry naked and cowering in the corner. Sirius pales at the blood.

"Harry", Sirius says softly

Harry cringes and he was crying and sobbing

"Pup it is my Uncle Padfoot. Your safe now Pup", Sirius says kneeling down to Harry's height

Harry looks up at him and he was crying heavily. Sirius gently picks Harry up and Harry flinches.

"Shh it is ok I will not hurt you Pup", Sirius smooths

Sirius picks up a blanket and wraps it around his godsons sobbing little body. Sirius making sure Harry is security in his arms he goes out the back way of Potter Manor where nobody was he apparates out of Potter Grounds. He appears at St Murgos.

"Yes sir?" the secretary asks

"My godson has been violated and is needing a healing and calming draughts", Sirius says still holding his sobbing godson

The secetary's eyes widen and quickly calls a Healer.

"How old is he?" the Healer asks

"5. Can I have that calming draught?" Sirius asks

"Yes and a sleeping one before I can examine him", the healer says handing over two potions

They were in a private area. That Sirius demanded on. Sirius gently coaxes the potions into his godson and rocks him back and forward.

"Don't worry Pup Uncle Padfoot will always be here", Sirius says softly as Harry nods off into sleep

"Put him on the bed", the Healer says

Sirius does and watches the healer cast diagnose spells on Harry.

"Sir he has been raped today but there is sign of malnutrition. Who are his parents or guardians? They need to be held into account", the Healer says

Sirius tries to calm himself at the confirmation of Harry being Raped.

"There is nothing you can do but I will sort it. Please heal the damage", Sirius says

The Healer healers up the wounds.

"He will need counselling. He is most likely to panic with men now. You will need calming and dreamless sleep draughts on hand", the Healer says

"Can I purchase from you some? I don't what to leave my godson", Sirius says

"I will do it this once and transfigure some clothing", the Healer says leaving

Sirius stays the night at St Murgos and the Healer had bought him plenty of calming draughts, children dreamless sleep and children's nutrition potions. Sirius sees Harry waking and Sirius rubs his back lucky they had put clothes on him.

"Unca Padfoot?" Harry asks starting to panic

"Shh Pup it is me and nobody will hurt you again", Sirius says as Harry starts crying

Sirius coaxes a calming draught into him and Harry relaxes in his arms.

"Will you trust me Pup?" Sirius asks

"Yes Unca", Harry says burying his face into Sirius's shoulder

"I will never leave you Pup. Lets get to the Potters and get your stuff then leave huh?" Sirius asks

Harry nods.

"Harry I am going to convince James to disown you and I will adopt you, you will never be put through that again. I should have done something sooner I am sorry", Sirius says

"Forgive you", Harry says feeling secure in Sirius's arms

"How is our patient this morning?" the Healer asks

Harry stiffens in Harry's arms.

"Shh. Can we go?" Sirius asks

"Yes. We have sent everything to the Department of Law Enforcement. They wanted to interview him but we said that would be a bad idea. They have the memories and that should be enough", the Healer says

Sirius signs them out and he carrying Harry with a blanket around him again. Harry was holding tightly to Sirius's robes in a life grip.

"I am going to apparate Pup now", Sirius says softly

Harry nods and feels Sirius apparate. Sirius had apparated them back to Potter Manor. And sees the Potters all laughing around the table with Remus. Sirius glares at all of them.

"Missing someone?" Sirius asks

"No", Lily says

"Your son Harry I had to save last night he was violated", Sirius growls

"Nasty little liar he is Sirius. You missed Charlus's party for nothing", James says

"James I demand you disown him now! And I will take him. I will get his stuff and leave. All you have to do is disown him", Sirius says

"He is a brat anyway. Why would you what a squib?" James asks

"Just do it. And you are no longer my brother. Your parents would be ashamed of you", Sirius says rubbing Harry's back

"Sirius don't do this. Come be with Charlus", Remus says

Sirius just glares at James.

"Fine the little brat and liar is yours. I James Fleamont Potter, herby disown, one Harry James Potter and reject you from the Potter line. So smote it be", James says

"We will pack his things now", Sirius says

"No you leave now", James says

" _Accio Harry's things_ ", Sirius says

A few things Sirius had gotten Harry fly to him which he shrinks.

"Those are mine", Charlus whines

"I gave them to Harry. Goodbye all", Sirius says apparating to Diagon Alley

Sirius makes his way to Gringotts he needed to Blood Adopt Harry and get his inheritance checked. He goes to the main Teller.

"Good Morning Master Teller I need to see my account manager Eranok Bloodtide", Sirius says

"Who is it?" the Teller asks

"Lord Sirius Black", Sirius says

The Teller's eyes widen then runs off to get the Manager. Eranok comes out.

"Lord Black everything you sent for is ready", Eranok says, "Follow me"

Sirius follows his account manager with Harry still in his arms. They enter his office.

"I would like to blood adopt Harry as my son", Sirius says

"He is the potion we need 7 drops of blood", Eranok says

Sirius puts Harry down but Harry still clutches at him. And Sirius puts seven drops of blood into the glass.

"Harry you will need to drink this and after I say the words say 'I do'. Ok Pup?" Sirius asks

"Yes Unca Padfoot", Harry says

"I Lord Sirius Orion Black call upon magic as I adopt Harry No-Name as my son. Do you Harry No-Name take me as your father?" Sirius asks as gold magic swirls around them

"I do", Harry whispers drinking the potion

"I Lord Sirius Black declare you my son Harry Sirius Alphard Black so smote it be", Sirius says

Harry glows and his appearance changes and it was clear he was a Metamorphmagus. His hair whirling with colours.

"Does this make you my Daddy?" Harry asks

"Yes it does", Sirius says

"Can I call you Daddy?" Harry asks

"Yes nothing would make me happier", Sirius says

Sirius picks up Harry and sits him in his lap.

"What business next Lord Black?" Eranok asks

"I want an inheritance test, abilities test and soul-bond test done with my son. Harry he needs to prick your finger", Sirius says gently

Harry holds out his trembling hand and Eranok gently pricks it and counts seven drops of blood. A list appears after Eranok chants in Gobbledegook.

"You got some interesting results here Lord Black", Eranok says handing over the list

Sirius was shocked. Well this would make things interesting.

 _ **Inheritance Test**_

 _Harry Sirius Alphard Black_

 _ **Titles by Blood**_

 _Heir of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Black_

 _Heir of the Ancient and Noble House of Burke_

 _Heir of the Ancient and Noble House of Blishwick_

 _Heir of the Ancient and Noble House of Max_

 _Heir of the Ancient and Noble House of Triple_

 _Heir of the Ancient and Noble House of Rosier_

 _Heir of the Ancient House of Gamp_

 _Heir of the Ancient House of Lowe_

 _Heir of the Ancient House of Fawley_

 _ **Titles by Magic**_

 _Lord of the Imperial and Royal House of Pendragon_

 _Lord of the Imperial and Royal House of Phoenix_

 _Lord of the Imperial and Most Noble House of Gryffindor_

 _Lord of the Imperial and Most Noble House of Ravenclaw_

 _Lord of the Imperial and Most Ancient House of Emrys_

 _Lord of the Imperial and Most Ancient House of Le Fey_

 _Lord of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Peverell_

 _ **Titles by Conquest**_

 _Lord of the Most Ancient and Royal House of Slytherin_

 _Lord of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Sayre_

 _Lord of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Steward_

 _Lord of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Ilvermorny_

 _Lord of the Noble House of Gaunt_

 _Lord of the Noble House of Gibbon_

 _ **Vaults**_

 _Black Vault_

 _Burke Vault_

 _Blishwick Vault_

 _Max Vault_

 _Triple Vault_

 _Rosier Vault_

 _Gamp Vault_

 _Lowe Vault_

 _Fawley Vault_

 _Pendragon Vault_

 _Emrys Vault_

 _Le Fey Vault_

 _Peverell Vault_

 _Phoenix Vault_

 _Gryffindor Vault_

 _Ravenclaw Vault_

 _Slytherin Vault_

 _Sayre Vault_

 _Stewart Vault_

 _Ilvermorny Vault_

 _Gaunt Vault_

 _Gibbon Vault_

 _ **Abilities Test**_

 _Mage Core: Arch Mage (Blocked to Below Average by Albus Dumbledore)_

 _IQ: 175 (35% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore and Lily Potter)_

 _Metamorphmagus_

 _Healing (95% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Photographic Memory (90% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Natural Parseltongue_

 _Natural Parselmagic (100% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Natural Occlumency (100% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Natural Legilimency (100% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Beast Speaking (100% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Elemental (100% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Battle Magic (100% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Analytical Abilities (100% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Technopath (100% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Telepath (100% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Aura Seeing (100% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Seer (100% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore)_

 _ **Warning Curse Detected**_

 _Horcrux_

 _ **Soul-Bonds**_

 _Daphne Greengrass (1980) (Pure-Blood) (UK)_

 _Su Li (1980) (Pure-Blood) (UK)_

 _Susan Bones (1980) (Half-Blood) (UK)_

 _Luna Lovegood (1981) (Pure-Blood) (UK)_

 _Padma Patil (1980) (Pure-Blood) (UK)_

 _Morag MacDonald (1980) (Pure-Blood) (UK)_

 _Isobel MacDonald (1980) (Pure-Blood) (UK)_

 _Hermione Granger (1979) (Muggle-Born) (UK)_

 _Katherine Bell (1979) (Half-Blood) (UK)_

 _Lilith Moon (1980) (Vampire) (UK)_

 _Tracey Davis (1980) (Pure-Blood) (UK)_

 _Fay Dunbar (1980) (Muggle-Born) (UK)_

 _Megan Jones (1980) (Half-Blood) (UK)_

 _Cherry Ollivander (1979) (Half-Blood) (UK)_

 _Fleur Delacour (1977) (Pure-Blood/Quarter Veela) (France)_

 _Kendra Dixon (1977) (Werewolf) (USA)_

 _Serpentina Scamander (1977) (Phoenix/Pure-Blood) (USA)_

 _Ebony Zander (1978) (Draconis) (USA)_

 _Princess Morgana Highstar (Fae) (USA)_

 _Katiryi Lake (Half-Blood/Kitsune) (USA)_

 _Yvaine Flood (Star) (USA)_

"Isn't Potter the Lord of Gryffindor and Peverell?" Sirius asks

"The rings didn't accept him", Eranok says

"Can you get all these blocks off my son?" Sirius asks

"Of course. We won't charge you. This has been done too an innocent children", Eranok says calling for a cleansing potion

Sirius goes over the property listings off the list and decides to move to America far away from the Potters and everything that has happened.

A Goblin brings in a cleansing potion and Sirius coaxes Harry into drinking it, it makes him go to sleep.

"We will get rid of the Horcrux why he is asleep", Eranok says leading them to a ritual room where Sirius lies Harry down

The Mages begin to chant.

"Does this make Harry the real boy-who-lived?" Sirius asks Eranok asks the ritual being done

"Yes it does. Dumbledore made a mistake", Eranok says

"I wish to kill them but I have Harry to consider. So I am moving to America I need a port-key to a property Ilvermorny Mansion will do", Sirius says

"I will have the port-key ready in two hours. Harry will wake in one. Maybe you should go shopping", Eranok says as they leave the ritual chamber with Harry

"I will do that when he awakes. Can you check all vaults?" Sirius asks

They go over details while Harry sleeps. Sirius sends his elf to get his stuff and it came with his trunk Kreacher was as sour as ever. But Sirius was glad he was going to be away from Kreacher. Harry wakes within an hour panicked but another calming draught he was fine. They go out into Diagon Alley and Sirius gets Harry all new clothing, toys and trunks for both of them.

Sirius then takes them to the Magical Menagerie.

"Any pet you want even multiple I will get for you Harry just follow the pull", Sirius whispers to his son

Harry picks out 5 baby kneazle's, a German Shephard and a Wolf Cub. He had to be coaxed to be wanting everything Sirius assured him that he would get everything. Suddenly three phoenixes trill and appear and go to Harry. The shopkeeper was in shock.

"Those are Snow, Shadow and Water phoenixes", he says

"Yes and they have chosen my son know I will by everyone pet and their supplies and carriers", Sirius says

Harry was holding one of the baby kneazle's tightly. One Kneazle was black with brown eyes, another black with emerald eyes, next was a white, black and orange kneazle with blue eyes, next was a orange kneazle with red eyes and lastly a kneazle that was white with crystal eyes.

They all leave with the German Shephard and Wolf following them they arrive back at the bank and Eranok had the port-key.

"Ready Pup?" Sirius asks

"Yes Daddy", Harry says

"Hold on tight then", Sirius says

And he activates the port-key and they disappear from the UK not to be seen for many years…

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**


End file.
